Le rhume
by Eulise
Summary: Alors que Tompa, Gon, Kirua, Léolio et Kurapika sont enfermés pour 50h, Léolio sent une tension dans la salle. Il finira enrhumé ! - Rating M - Yaoi


Quinze heures, ça faisait déjà quinze qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle. Léolio passait son temps à scruter l'horloge qui les surplombait, affichant sans cesse des heures qui lui paraissaient interminables. Ce qui était le plus dur c'était certainement la promiscuité. Autant si les deux garçons, Gon et Kirua s'en accommodaient parfaitement, pour les adultes, c'était différent. Les plus jeunes s'amusaient, faisaient des batailles de polochons, jouaient à shifumi et discutaient pendant des heures, cela leur semblaient simplement une bonne excuse pour une soirée-pyjama longue durée. Mais les adultes c'était autre chose, on sentait une étrange tension dans la pièce close. Tompa passait son temps à geindre et à regarder Léolio avec un air méchant. Kurapika, quant à lui, lisait. Il devait en être à son cinquième livre et il semblait calme en apparence. Mais on pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'étais en train de faire mon lit quand j'eus une sensation étrange. Ça venait de derrière moi et c'était assez fort. Je me retournais lentement, cherchant à définir la source de ce sentiment et mon regard croisa celui de Kurapika. Il était perçant et semblait chercher à lire à l'intérieur de moi. Heureusement il tourna la tête au moment où nos yeux se croisèrent. Je restais interdit quelques secondes, l'observant alors qu'il était encore assit sur son pouf, toujours un livre à la main.

« Tu veux que je prépare ton lit ? Lui lançais-je pour l'aider un peu.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, « monsieur » Léolio.

Sa réponse froide me fit tilter et il dû le sentir car il se corrigea :

\- Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Pas de soucis Kura, tu veux que je t'installe où ? »

La salle était assez petite, il trônait au centre une table basse et collé contre le mur, on trouvait un canapé. Une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle Kurapika puisait ses ouvrages était placée près du canapé et une télévision était en face de ce même meuble. J'avais déjà décalé le sofa afin de mettre mon futon derrière, ne désirant pas être filmé en train de dormir – ou plutôt de noyer mon oreiller de bave- par la caméra qui était placée dans le coin opposé. Kurapika jeta un regard entendu vers la caméra et je compris qu'il souhaitait également s'isoler. Je disparus de nouveau derrière le canapé et celui-ci avança de quelques centimètres alors que je le rapprochais encore de la table basse, laissant de la place pour mon camarade de sommeil. J'installais ensuite le futon de Kurapika au côté du mien, espérant qu'il ne bougeait pas pendant la nuit.

Vingt heure. La nuit devait maintenant être tombée, dehors il était sûrement aux alentour de 22 h. Tompa avait installé son lit le plus loin possible de nous, près de la télé et Gon et Kirua avait élu domicile sur le canapé. Nous décidâmes donc d'un commun accord d'aller nous coucher. Chacun était tranquillement sur son futon, j'entendais les deux garçons qui discutaient encore en chuchotant mais rapidement la pièce se fit silencieuse et un sommeil réparateur s'empara de tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde ou presque. Je peinais à trouver le sommeil. Pensant à toutes mes erreurs, j'étais en train de me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix en voulant devenir hunter. Et en plus de toutes ces réflexions, je ressentais encore cette étrange sensation de tension. Je me retournais, le dos contre le mur et je remarquais que Kurapika semblait étrange. Je ne voyais que son dos, mais je pouvais sentir que la plupart de ses muscles étaient tendus et qu'il avait du mal à respirer calmement. Mon côté médecin prenant le dessus, je lui demandais à voix basse :

« Ça va, tu n'as pas l'air calme.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est ce qui me mit le doute.

\- Ça va. »

Peu convaincu, je me décidais à le tourner vers moi. Alors que je posais une main sur son épaule, je le sentis se contracter. Je le tirais vers moi afin de pouvoir voir son visage mais j'eus un sursaut lorsqu'il se pressa contre mon torse. Je me doutais plus que fortement qu'il voulait me cacher quelques chose et en réfléchissant j'éliminais progressivement toutes les possibilités. N'arrivant pas à comprendre, je le repoussais calmement, cherchant à observer son visage.

C'est quand je le vis que je compris soudainement la tension que je sentais depuis quelques heures. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et quasiment aussi rouge que ses joues. Je posais avec tendresse ma main sur son front et je sentis que ses tempes étaient chaudes. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je vis qu'il cherchait à me fuir. Je retins son visage en lui chuchotant :

« Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi.

\- Non, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

\- Ne mens pas, je sais très bien ce qui t'arrive. »

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Ses pupilles étaient écarlates, et elles avaient une couleur telle qu'elles se classaient facilement dans les plus belles couleurs du monde. Les miennes devaient être écarquillées à outrance car le regard qu'il me lança fit faire un bond à mon cœur. C'était un regard implorant. Je sentais bien à ses symptômes physiques qu'il était excité et que c'était son bas ventre qui le mettait dans cet état. La main qui était sur son front descendit pour caresser sa joue et j'osais lui demander, les joues rouges :

« Tu veux que j'oublie ce que je vois ? »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et se retourna. Il attendit quelques minutes, espérant que je m'endorme, mais je ne pouvais plus. J'étais obsédé par son regard pourpre qui emplissait mes pensées dès que je fermais les yeux. Tentant de me calmer, je me mis sur le dos et régulais ma respiration, espérant que ça suffirait.

Après quelques minutes, je sentis un mouvement à ma droite. Il du savoir que je l'entendais car ma respiration fit un saut à ce moment précis. Mais malgré tout il ne s'arrêta pas. J'entendais son souffle qui commençait à saccader et à quelques reprises, je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre des bruits caractéristiques. Malgré tout, j'essayais de rester silencieux pour ne pas le gêner. Après quelques minutes, il arrêta de bouger. Je me demandais s'il avait fini mais il se tourna vers moi et me chuchota :

« Je n'y arriverais pas si je sais que tu es réveillé…

\- Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir si tu le fais, il faut croire qu'on est coincés ! »

Ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère foira royalement et fit un échec critique lorsqu'il releva vivement ses yeux vers moi et que son regard me fit hoqueter. Je me tournais vers lui, espérant cacher mon érection discrètement et, tout en le regardant, lui demandais s'il voulait que je l'aide. Son regard étonné me fit instantanément regretter mes paroles et je me retournais rapidement, rougissant.

« Je rigole, je vais essayer de dormir ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Tout en me flagellant mentalement pour mon audace, je fermais les yeux et essayais de calmer mon bas ventre qui avait pris un coup de chaud. C'est perdu dans mes réflexions mathématique que j'entendis un faible souffle. Je retins instantanément ma respiration afin de mieux écouter et je compris d'où il venait :

« Je veux bien que tu m'aides. » Réitéra-t-il dans mon dos d'une petite voix.

Je me tournais lentement vers lui, hésitant encore. Il s'était retourné mais lorsque je m'approchai il prit ma main et la tira vers lui. En essayant de ne pas trop me coller à lui, je posais ma tête contre son dos et approchais timidement ma main de son ventre. Il tressaillit lorsque mes caresses atteignirent le point sensible. Je lançais le mouvement, d'abord lentement car je le sentais encore tendus, mais lorsque je vis qu'il commençait à se détendre, j'accélérais. Rapidement, je me laissais emporter et je fis passer mon bras sous lui afin de pouvoir caresser son torse. Fort de ma taille, je me relevais légèrement pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Tous mes assauts eurent pour effet de le rapprocher de moi et nous fument promptement collés l'un à l'autre. Sans penser qu'il sentirait mon érection, je continuais à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Le sentir frémir sous mes doigts me poussais à m'éterniser sur ses tétons. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença à gesticuler et il se retourna vers moi. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, ne sachant pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à m'embrasser que je compris. Il mit ensuite sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa quelques baisers tout en faisant descendre ses mains, le long de mon torse. Alors que j'allais lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin, il releva les yeux vers moi et empoigna au même moment mon sexe. Ses pupilles toujours écarlates me firent comprendre qu'il le faisait de bon cœur. Nous continuâmes donc à nous caresser l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage de lui dire, toujours à voix basse :

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, dis-moi. »

Il planta alors de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens et m'embrassa. Je répondis évidemment au baiser mais je fus surpris lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'introduire dans ma bouche. Je rompis le baiser et il passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres tout en me regardant de façon insistante. Je compris rapidement ce qu'il désirait et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'ôtais son pantalon et montais quelques étages dans l'ascenseur érotique en descendant jusqu'à son sexe.

Un peu intimidé, je commençais par le prendre dans mes mains et à le lécher de haut en bas. En sentant Kurapika se tendre, j'en déduis que c'était efficace et je réitérais plusieurs fois. Kurapika dû s'impatienter car il passa une main dans mes cheveux et porta l'autre à mes lèvres, les entrouvrant pour me faire comprendre. Je pris alors son érection en bouche. J'entamais timidement des allers-retour, découvrant une nouvelle sensation. Je sentais sa peau frotter contre mes joues et parfois mes dents, ce que j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible. Rapidement, je fus plus à l'aise et je pus aller plus loin et plus vite. J'entendais sa respiration qui s'accélérait par moment et je pouvais sentir les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre et se détendre sous mes doigts en rythme avec la profondeur de son pénis dans ma gorge. Alors que je dirigeais ma main vers mon intimité afin de me satisfaire en même temps, Kurapika se releva légèrement et se tourna afin de s'adosser au canapé. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise et cherchai son regard que je trouvais mis-clôt et duquel transparaissait toujours une lueur cuivrée. Je laissais son sexe s'échapper de ma bouche mais je repris bien vite contenance et je recommençais mon travail. Ses mains enserraient ma tête et appuyaient de plus en plus fort pour me pousser à aller le plus loin possible. De mon côté j'accélérais les mouvement sur mon membre, sentant Kurapika se tendre de plus en plus fréquemment. Je l'entendis alors haletant me poser une question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pensé :

« Je peux finir dans ta bouche ? »

Étonné, je ne répondis rien mais arrêtai et il dû penser que je refusais puisqu'il m'attira vers lui afin de m'embrasser. Je me retrouvais alors à califourchon sur lui, nos intimités se frôlant et nos corps tressaillant à ce contact inattendu. Alors que nos souffles se mélangeaient et que nos langues s'entrelaçaient, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me poussa à m'approcher encore plus de lui tout en faisant glisser le simple caleçon que je portais jusqu'à mes chevilles. Alors que mes genoux touchaient le sol, j'eus un sursaut car il saisit nos deux sexes et commença à les caresser. Je laissais alors échapper un petit soupir qu'il fit rapidement taire en mettant sa main contre ma bouche. Après quelques secondes, il prit ma main et me poussa à reprendre son mouvement. Il passa alors un doigt le long de ma colonne et descendit jusqu'à la lisière de mon dos. Je m'arquais par réflexe et mes yeux se dessillèrent sur ses prunelles, brillant paradoxalement d'un désir inassouvis et d'un air rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas plus loin si tu ne veux pas.

\- Comme si j'étais prêt ! La prochaine fois peut-être ... » Ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça en souriant et tira ma tête pour la poser sur son épaule alors qu'il continuait malgré tout à me caresser. Rapidement, mes hanches se mirent à se balancer sans que je leur demande et cela fit augmenter le plaisir que nous retirions de l'embrassade de nos deux membres. Alors que ses jambes se contractaient sous mes fesses, je compris qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je relevais ma tête pour l'embrasser et je pris quelques secondes pour l'admirer alors qu'il était à ma merci. Il avait finalement fermé ses yeux et sa bouche ouverte semblait crier silencieusement. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses cheveux éparpillés par-ci par-là autour et sur son visage. Je passais d'un geste que je voulais doux mes doigts sur ses lèvres et alors que je serrais un peu plus nos membres, je sentis quelques soubresauts. Rapidement, une chaleur se répandit dans ma main tandis qu'il étouffait un grognement entre mes doigts couvert de ses dents. Sentant que je n'avais pas terminé, il entreprit de me faire jouir dans ses mains. Il m'embrassait dans le cou tout en me caressant hâtivement. Mais lorsqu'il me mordit la clavicule, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, afflua d'un coup dans mon entrejambe et j'éjaculais entre les doigts de Kurapika qui relâcha mon épaule et y déposa un baiser dans lequel je pus sentir un sourire.

Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes, essoufflés avant qu'il me dise tout bas :

« Merci, je n'aurais pas cru que ce serais si bien !

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que j'en étais pas capable c'est ça ?!, répondis-je quasiment à voix haute, me laissant emporter par mon égo.

\- Moins fort ! »

Je me détournais en rougissant et en faisant la moue. Il intercepta le mouvement de ma tête de sa main et me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Instantanément, je me calmais et j'entrepris de me décoller de ses jambes afin de chercher des mouchoirs dans ma valise. Fort heureusement, je l'avais la veille adossée contre le mur, près de mon futon et elle était donc à portée de main. Après nous être nettoyé sommairement, nous nous couchâmes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La lumière m'éblouit instantanément alors que mes yeux étaient encore fermés. Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher le soleil de ma main, je me rappelais rapidement d'où nous étions et je compris la futilité de mon geste.

« Hé Léolio, t'es malade ? C'est bête pour un médecin ! »

Ce cri sortit de nulle part me tira définitivement de mon sommeil. Je me relevais et observais autour de moi. Gon était à côté de mon futon et me désignait du doigt les quelques mouchoirs qui étaient éparpillés près de ma valise. En les voyant, je me remémorais les événements de la nuit que le brouillard du sommeil avait dissipé. Je détournais les yeux en rougissant et je répondis en hésitant un peu :

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai eu du mal à dormir à cause de ça. »

Gon partit alors en rigolant et je jetais un regard à Kurapika qui me regardait en souriant les bras croisés. Mais je vis passer dans son regard un éclat rougeâtre qui me promis silencieusement de nouvelles occasions d'être enrhumés.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Elise


End file.
